Traxex the Drow Ranger/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Recruitment Traxex the Drow Ranger can be recruited for free by ending PvP Tournament - Traxex the Drow Ranger in Adamantium League, or for 135 CP. Traxex the Drow Ranger: I always lived and fought alone, but I know when it's time to find new allies. My arrows are you, Agent. Class:Infiltrator Drow Ranger's attacks against Tactician allow her to counterattack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Scrappers' attacks against Drow Ranger hit twice and never miss. Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 4/5 *Attack: 2/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Allied Dota2 attacks gain Guaranteed Hit, granting them 100% chance to hit *'The Unfailing Ranger' **Attacks ignore Avoidance effects **Attacks against enemies with targeting effects are guaranteed to crit (Pinpoint Target, Weak Point, Lock-On, Targeted, Target Focus, Marked for Revenge etc.) Abilities *Level 1: Frost Arrows **Type: Ice, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Guaranteed Hit (100% chance to hit) **Special: True strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **Special: Rapid Fire ***Deals Pinpoint Target to the target before the attack ***Pinpoint Targets ensures the attack to hit ***50% chance to follow-up against targets with Pinpoint target ***No limit on maximum amount of follow-ups **One enemy: Deathfrost (Deals damage and reduces stamina over time; Counts as Chilled) *Level 2: Gust **Type: Ice, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Guaranteed Hit (100% chance to hit) **Special: True strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Coldsnap (Always crits against Chilled targets) **All enemies: Immobilized (Cannot use Melee abilities) **All enemies: Disabiled (Next action taken is locked for 2 Rounds; Does not affect counterattacks or follow-ups) *Level 6: Precision Aura **Type: Buff **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Does not trigger follow-up attacks) **All allies: Strengthened (Increases Attack by 25%) **Other allies: Focused (Increases Accuracy by 25%) **Self: Perfect Shot (Next Ranged attack deals extra damage) *Level 9: Marksmanship **Type: Debuff **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Guaranteed Hit (100% chance to hit) **Special: True strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **All enemies: Targeted (Attacks against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit) **All enemies: Lock-On (Takes extra damage from Ranged attacks) Themed Weapons Traxex the Drow Ranger has a themed weapon, Drow's Mist. Team-Up Bonuses *'Arboreal': Heroes who are friends to trees *'Bow and Arrow°': Heroes who use a bow in battle *'Debbie Downers': Bonus for bringing Heroes who are dour *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Alternate Outfit Eldwurm's Touch *Class: Infiltrator (32 CP) or Tactician (45 CP) *Passive: Cloaked in Shadows **Enemies cannot remove nor prevent targeting effects (See Passives) **50% chance to avoid attacks from enemies with targeting effects **Immune to targeting effects Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:135 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators Category:PVP Tournament